


The result of two flames

by SaraHudson112



Category: One Piece, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Ace is stubborn, Ace may or may not be pregnant, I'll stop with tags now, Izou knows everything, M/M, Marco is having panick attacks, Marines are dicks, Pregnancy, What I'm Doing, Whitebeard is a good dad, Who I'm fooling really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: Ace gets sick, Marco almost have a panick attack, Izou knows everything, Thatch only wants to help and Whitebeard is doing good parenting. But what else is new in the Mobby Dick?





	1. I'm not sick

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one is not crap! Again a friendly reminder that English is not my maternal language, so I do as best as I can! I don't have beta, all mistakes are mine, sorry if there's too many! Hope you like it!

April is the month of the year where most of the crew try hard to watch their backs because of some fire brat who tends to put the ship upside down with his pranks. Even the always relaxed and easy Marco takes a carefull hint over his shoulder every now and then to prevent any sudden prank coming out of the nowhere.  
But as long as the mayority of the crew hates the pranks, the other part ends up laughing because of that and no one ever complains with Pops about it. Not like Whitebeard would do something about it, in fact, the old man secretly enjoys see Ace so full of joy. 

The thing is, while everyone expects Ace to throw pranks at the very beginning of the month, nothing happened. For some days no one commented a word, the usual mood of the second commander was the same and some of his fellow commanders just thought that Ace was just getting mature or probably preparing something big for the month. 

So another week went one and by the half of the month, everyone begun to wonder if Ace was really preparing something of he just decided he wouldn’t be doing any pranks anymore.  
Izou was the first to speak it out loud with Thatch, Jozu, Haruta and Marco around, but Marco already had thought that something was wrong with Ace since his mood simply had changed and not for the good.

-Something weird is happening with him. –Izo stated, with a soft tone of worry in his voice. 

-Ace is hiding something, you’ll see. I’m pretty sure he will be jumping with a big prank on his hands for all of us. –Thatch said, smirking a little.

-But what if he’s really into something bad? –Haruta commented and by the look Izo gave him, he agreed. 

-Ace? Like some kind of sickness or something? –Jozu wondered but Marco interrupted their paranoid thoughts. 

-He’s a logia, he can’t get sick –Even if Marco had said that to himself too, he couldn’t deny that something was up with his fire brat since he didn’t did any single joke or prank for the month, and that was almost a tradition with the brat on board. 

Things took a different turn when the dinner bell was rang and everyone went to the dinning hall just to find that there was no sign of Ace, and since the commander was always the first one on line for food, it was just enough for everyone to believe that something was bad with the man. 

The dinner went on and while everyone expected for Ace to appear at any time soon, he didn’t show up and even some guys from his division asked Marco and the other commanders if Ace was alright and why he hadn’t showed up for dinner. That was the drop that fullfilled the glass for Marco and he stood up from his seat, a little annoyed and worried.

-I’m going to get him.

Marco searched for Ace along the ship, but once he made it to the deck, he couldn’t find him, and he had searched in all the common places where Ace used to be, but he wasn’t able to find him anywhere. So he went to the only place where Ace could possibly be and that was with Pops in his quarters. 

Whitebeard recieved him with a joyful grin, drinking a sip of his sake and asking his first son what was the matter. 

-I can’t find Ace, I thought that maybe he could be here. 

-Is something wrong with Ace? –Asked the old man.

-Not sure yet, but he didn’t show up for dinner. –Marco rubbed his neck.

-He missed dinner? Can’t believe it. Go and find him, bring him to me, if something is wrong I want to know first hand. 

-I hope is nothing. 

-So I do, son –Whitebeard replied and after that, Marco excused himself and went to his own quarters to see if Ace was there, but he wasn’t and that made the feel of something wrong grow.  
____________________________________________________________________  
-Have you seen Ace? –Izou asked him. He was taking fresh air to calm down his nerves, smoking a cigarette, a long forgotten habit that only come back every once in a while when he was stressed enough. 

-No –He answered, breathing out the smoke. 

-I can tell. You think something is wrong with him?

-I don’t know. He’s acting kind… maybe different. 

-How different? 

-Not sure… he’s acting shy and sleepy, more like tired. 

-Well, he’s always sleepy. His narcolepsy doesn’t help much, but shy? Tired? Doesn’t sound like him. 

-Yeah…

-Hopefully is nothing.

-He missed dinner, Izo, by the love of God, he never miss dinner! –Marco said a Little exasperated, which made Izo fears, Marco never lost his easy mood and when he normally did, things were really wrong. 

Ace was on his quarters, resting on his comfy bed, sleeping hugged to a pilow and snorting softly. Before of getting into bed he made sure his door was locked so he wouldn’t be disturbed while trying to get some rest, beacuse hell knows he needed that rest. Since the morning arrived he almost wasn’t able to get off of bed, if it wasn’t for Marco, he would have stayed there for the entire day sleeping. He had his duties, of course, as every other commander he was in charge of his own division and training and some other stuff that came in hand, but as much as he wanted to be responsible, he just couldn’t stay awake. He was so tired, and for a moment he felt like he was about to punch Marco in the face, or Izou or any other guy who tried to touch him or get near to him. That was why he was hiding, avoiding everyone in the Mobby Dick and trying to find some places to rest where no one could find him. And after being chased by his own discomfort, he came back to his quarters, locked himself and totally forgot the dinner.

By the time he already woke up, it was night. He sat on the bed, looking into the Deep darkness of his room till his eyes settled so he could see something. Moonlight entered by the window and he wondered how late at night it was. He was hungry, but at the mere thought of food his stomach begun to reply uncomfortable, having some nausea he couldn’t get rid off. 

Maybe it was better if he waited till morning, something was wrong with his stomach, he never missed dinner, even if his narcolepsy made him fall in some weird spot, he always was aware of the kitchen bell, but this time, his hunger wasn’t above his tireness and the ache on his stomach. He refused to believe he was getting sick. As long as he knew, logia evil fruit's users couldn’t get sick, but one never knows, maybe his stupid logia fruit decided not to hold his shit anymore with the Little care he took on his health. For a moment he almost thought seriously on going with one of the doctors on the ship, so he could get some medicine or something to help him with his tireness or at least with the stupid nausea he was having.

The next morning a knock on his door woke him up again. He didn’t even notice when he fell asleep but surely his narcolepsy had something to do with. Someone again knocked on his door and he was about to stand when the door almost cracked by the force it was pushed. 

-What the…?! –He jumped, still on bed. Marco was on the door, Izou and Thatch behind him. 

-So here he is –Thatch murmured, and Marco got near him, onto the bed so he could reach him. 

-Are you ok? –The first commander asked, putting a hand on his forehead, searching for temperature above the normal. But with Ace and his stupid warm temperature it was hard to tell if he had fever. 

-What? 

-I said if you’re ok? –Marco repeated himself and Ace gave him a look. 

-Yes, I’m fine. What’s wrong? 

-You missed dinner and breakfast –Izou said, still standing by the door with Thatch who was looking at him like he suddenly had grew a second head. 

-And so what? 

-I wasn’t able to find you. Where the fuck you were? –It wasn’t usual on Marco to be this mad at him and that made Ace flinch a Little, feeling emotional all of a sudden. 

-Nowhere important, maybe I fell asleep and didn’t even notice. My narcolepsy, remember? 

-Ace, seriously, what’s wrong? Are you sick? – Ace frowned at the questions.

-No, I told you, I’m fine. 

-You missed dinner and breakfast, you never do that. –Marco stated as it was the worst thing, but coming to a person who always eat and always is hungry, missing two meals was sign of something going wrong. 

-I’m ok, Marco… 

-Ok, if you don’t want to tell me it’s ok, but I’m taking you with a doctor and then with pops, he wants to see you.

-Oh my god, you told him? Why did you told him? I’m fine! Why can't you see I’m fine?! –Ace stood up from the bed just to fall on his knees, feeling dizzy and tired, his head was spinning like a rollercoaster. And before he knew it, he was unconsciousness on the floor. Izou ran in searching for a doctor and Thatch helped Marco with Ace.  
_____________________________________

Ace woke up in the infirmary of the ship, still kind of dizzy and still tired, like if he wasn't getting any sleep, which was weird because he was sleeping most of the time. His stomach felt like a black hole, trying to eating itself, he was hungry as hell, but still with no desires of taste any kind of food. Thinking about food made him sickening. 

-Son? 

He recognized the voice and turning his head to his right side he saw Whitebeard, sitting on a chair that didn’t fit quite well for a man as big as him. 

-Hey, pops… 

-How you feeling? 

-Fine… 

-Come on, son. You fainted in front of your brothers, and scared the shit out of Marco and you say you’re fine? 

Ace smiled, not so bright as he used to do, something Shirohige noticed inmediately. 

-I’m sure I scared Marco, but no that much. Anyway, I’m fine now. –He raised up on the bed, sitting with difficulty but trying to hide it since he didn’t want his father to worry about him. He was fine, he was strong, he only needed sleep and some food that doesn’t made him want to puke.

-You better back to rest, son. It took Jozu, Vista and Thatch to take Marco out of here. He was really worried about you but he was getting all nervous and the doctor said it wasn’t good for him or for you. 

-Is he fine? –Ace felt guilty, he didn’t want to worry his father or any of his brothers, specially Marco, and all went wrong because he was so stupid to faint in front of everyone. 

-Yes, yes… don’t worry about him, he will calm down and once he gets his shit together, he’ll come. –Whitebeard sighed a Little, accommodating himself on the chair –Now tell me, son, what’s wrong with you? Do you feel sick? 

-Logia’s user doesn’t get sick –Ace stated, but now he wasn’t so sure of that fact. 

-I am a logia user, son, and I got sick. I want to know if something is wrong with you so we can fix it as soon as posible. 

-I… I don’t know, I’ve been feeling weird… my stomach aches, and I’m hungry but thinking about food just make me sick. 

-The doctors are running test on you so they can see if something is wrong. Maybe you catch up some sickness from the last island we were. 

-That was almost a month ago. 

-Maybe it incubated in you, till now. 

-Maybe… -Ace responded. He was feeling tired again, like he was about to snap off again in a new attack of narcolpesy and Whitebeard noticed this. 

-Go back to sleep, you need the rest. I’ll inform your brothers of your well being for now. 

-Tell Marco I’m fine… don’t make him worry, Pops. 

-Ok, son. Sleep now. 

Ace lied down on the bed, closing his eyes, preventing the harsh snap from his narcolepsy attack. Whatever was happening with his body, he was sure it will go sooner, there was nothing to be afraid or worry.


	2. When shit happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yey! Hope you like it! <3 See you next time :)

-I don’t want to eat!  
The scream coming from the infirmary made everyone stop in dead silence.  
-I’ve told you! I don’t want to eat!  
Far from the distance, the entire Mobby Dick jumped with the disbelief of every single member of the ship.  
Second commander Portgas D. Ace didn’t want to eat.  
-What are you talking about? You need to eat! This is the second day you haven’t ate anything! Pops is worried, I’m worried!! –Marco said, getting exasperated for the second time of the day.  
-But Marco, I don’t want to eat, thinking about food just makes me sick.  
-Ace, for the love of god, you have to eat at least the soup! Thatch made it specially for you.  
-Is not that I’m not hungry, Marco. I’m starving… but food just makes me wanna throw up everything.  
A doctor came in, with some papers in hand and Marco raised from his seat inmediately to recieve any news the doctor could have.  
-Anything new, doc?  
-We got results from the blood, but is hard to define what’s going on with Ace.  
-So you don’t know if I’m sick? –Ace asked and the doctor sighed worried.  
-We know you’re sick, but we can’t find what is making you sick.  
-What do you mean by that? Is something viral? Like some kind of illness like Pops? –Marco was about to panic himself again. Two days already and Ace hadn’t ate anything, still couldn’t stand up without getting dizzy and sleeping almost all day without gainning any rest. He barely remembered when Pops started his symptoms of his sickness, but some of them were similar if not the same, and he feared, losing all his shit for once because his fire brat was sick and maybe condemned to a short life and he couldn’t live knowing that some day soon his boyfriend would disappear from his arms. He wasn’t ready.  
-It’s hard to tell, if it’s something similar to Pops illness, we can work from there, but the results aren’t clear. We’re running some other test with your blood to see if we can find something more that make it clear what’s happening with you.  
The doctor excused himself, leaving the two men alone and Marco sat in the bed, next to Ace and held his hand on his own, pressing slightly.  
-I want to go back to my quarters. –Ace told him.  
-But you have…  
-I want to be there, I don’t want to be here anymore, I need to see my crew, I want to see everyone. Staying here all the day is sickening me too. Please, Marco.  
-I’ll talk with the doctors, so they can keep an eye on you in your quarters.  
-Marco, I’ll be fine. I’m not going to just die one day, not anytime soon. But if stay here I may be dead by noon. –Ace smirked a little, but Marco couldn’t get himself to smile back.  
-Don’t die on me, Ace. I love you and I need you, you troublesome brat.  
-I’m not a freaking brat, you fire pigeon. –Ace rested his head on Marco’s shoulder, holding him close with his arms around him and Marco hugged him too, breathing his natural smell, the breeze of the ocean on his skin, wind, salt, the sun. Ace was his everything, ever since the man joined them, he made his way into his heart. His blue flames answering the call of the red flames that Ace emitted, asking for him to dance with that fire, and even if at the beginning he refused the call, he couldn’t lie to himself for so long, and now, when finally they were together, something gets in the way.  
_____________________  
The doctor left Ace come back to his quarters, telling him he needed more rest and some food he could eat to ease the nausea so Thatch made sure to have everything in control for what Ace would possibly need.  
Marco went to inform Whitebeard about everything the doctors said and Izou stayed with Ace while the man was resting on his bed and he sat on a chair in the right side.  
-So this nausea you’re having, when it started? –Izou asked.  
-I don’t know… maybe a week ago, but it was nothing compared to this.  
-You said you’ve been feeling akward, don’t you?  
-Yeah, why?  
-What kind of “akwardness” are you feeling?  
Ace thought for a moment how to define his “akwardness”, it was real after all, but at the same time it was strange to define.  
-I’ve been feeling really tired all the time and I know I’m always sleepy but usually I’m not this tired.  
-Yeah, I know that. –Izou smirked –You’re always jumping around.  
-I kind of feeling annoyed by everything. I don’t want anyone touching me or being around me. That’s why I hid myself in different places to not be found.  
-Well, that explains a lot. I was wondering why you weren’t on the dinning hall and why you haven’t threw any pranks on the crew since it’s April  
-What? Is april already? –Ace seemed really confused  
-you forgot? –Izou knew very well that Ace wasn’t a person who tended to remember all dates, but April, the month in which he could do more pranks with reason was something he barely forgot about it.  
-I guess I did. I’m not even in the mood for doing any prank though.  
-Oh god, I thought that I’ll never be able to see this day. –Izou stated, laughing softly and joking, but Ace wasn’t sharing that joy with his brother, in fact he was concerned with his state and health, something he had never gave attention.  
-Shut up, Izou. At least have some respect, maybe I’m dying. –Ace frowned a little, annoying by the way the other commander was laughing.  
-You shut your mouth, Ace. Don’t ever let Marco hear you saying that. He’s worried enough with not knowing what’s happening to you. Seriously, I have never see him lost his cool mood.  
-Sorry… I know that. But The doctors doesn’t know what’s going on with me. They say I’m sick but they don’t know what is sickening me.  
-Ace... –Izou looked at his brother, the way his eyes contained emotions. Ace wasn’t a emotional person, if he was sad or depressed for something, he never showed up those emotions, always keeping for himself his feelings.  
-I’m sorry, I don’t want to worry anyone… not Pops, not Marco… not even you… -He was about to cry when Marco entered the room and by the way Ace was looking at that moment, Marco had thought that something was wrong with his little boyfriend.  
-What’s happening? –The first commander reached Ace on the bed in one quickly motion. –You feel bad? Something hurts? Izou, call the doctor.  
Izou stood from his seat ready to go for the doctor when Ace stopped him.  
-I’m fine… I’m fine. Don’t worry, I just…  
Ace was crying.  
Marco only had see him cry one time, and that was when Ace told him about his past, about his blonde brother, about the way he lived knowing he was a monster only because his father was someone who everyone hated, and now, watching him cry again, hurt like a million stabs on his chest.  
-I’m going to check if Thatch have something for you to eat already. –Izou excused himself, knowing that it wasn’t his place for to be, leaving in Marco’s hands the emotional statement of his brother.  
______________________________  
Ace fell asleep covered on Marco's embrace. After crying for nothing in particular, he finally managed some rest. Sleeping in Marco’s arms, snorting very softly like the million times Marco had see him. It was hard to get away from Ace, both flames called themselves when they were using his powers, like a signal for both of them to know they were alright while fighting apart.  
But even if Marco tried his best to not be worried, he couldn’t just stay there, whitout knowing what was happening with his boy. His father told him the same, commanding the doctors on board to have some answers as soon as possible, to test every single thing they could test to find what was wrong with Ace.  
Some hours later, Ace woke up, still between Marco’s arms which caused him smile, feeling happy and rested for once after the past days.  
-You feeling better? –Marco questioned, barely rising his voice for Ace to hear him and the younger nodded.  
-Still hungry, though…  
-I’m going to see if Thatch made something for you, is almost dinner time.  
-I want to have dinner with everyone.  
-You need to rest. –Marco stated.  
-I’m the second commander, Marco. I can’t let my division know that I’m weak.  
-They will understand, they’re worried about you too, so don’t be a brat and stay in bed. I’ll get you something, ok? –Ace made a pout at the statement, knowing that a fight with Marco was almost impossible.  
Marco exited the room, going to the dinning hall where all the crew was about to prepare for dinner. In the kitchen he found Izou and Thatch talking while the cook prepared something in a bowl.  
-Hey…  
-Marco, how is Ace? –Izou questioned as soon as he saw the first commander and Marco just sighed with some tireness but with relief.  
-He’s fine, but hungry, I guess he got exasperated from all this thing.  
-Good to hear he’s hungry, I made something special for him so he could eat without getting nausea. –Thatch held a bowl of soup with rice and some vegetables on it.  
-I don’t think he’s gonna be full just with that. – Izou said, and Marco was about to agree when Thatch, a little offended, show them what he had prepared for Ace.  
-It isn’t everything! I know the black hole he has by stomach.  
The dinning bell was already rang so the movement didn’t catch their attention till one of his crew mates screamed running across the dinning hall right to them.  
-Commander Marco! The marines are attacking us!  
Thatch and Izou left with Marco, going right to the deck to watch the main problem and to make sure that the marines weren’t that stupid to attack the Mobby Dick with Whitebeard on board.  
But knowing the marines, they were really stupid to attack them and while Marco was expecting to end the problem sooner, he found out that there were three marine’s ships attacking them.  
-What are they thinking? –Izou commented, preparing the gun he always carried under his kimono.  
-Don’t know, I think they are stupid enough to believe they can win. –Thatch was preparing his sword too, but Marco wasn’t even bothered by the sight of the marines attacking.  
-I better get to see Ace, he’s still resting and I don’t want this assholes bothering him if he’s asleep. Get rid of them, please. Our father is resting too.  
-Marco! –Jozu screamed from the first floor and Marco knew inmediately that his fire brat was onto something  
-I guess he wasn’t asleep –Thatch laughed when the fire Wall that was created raised between the Mobby Dick and the marine ships with a strenght they’d never seen before.  
Marco flew to the eye storm, transformed in his phoenix form, hell was rising as Ace was angry. He could see his face burning with anger while he was trying to destroy those ships.  
-Let me sleep!!! –The second commander screamed and Marco was about to land near to him when the Wall of fire disappeared all of a sudden and Ace fell on his knees after recieving a bullet in his right shoulder. The splash of blood coming from his right side made Marco panic.  
Thatch, Jozu and Izou stopped dead on his tracks and the crew members who caught eye on the scene also stopped in disbelief. Ace was shot in front of everyone, the problem wasn’t exactly that, all members of the crew knew that even the commanders could get hurt in battle if they weren’t carefull enough, but watching Ace falling on his knees after a bullet just stated how sick the commander was to make his fire Wall disappear.  
Haruta and Vista stood in front of Ace and Marco, while the phoenix tried to check on Ace, others like Jozu went right to the ships with his crew behind them to made them pay what they did and Thatch with Izou defended both sides to give Marco some space to take Ace out to a safe place.  
-Don’t die on me, Ace! Don’t fucking dare to die! –Marco was panicking himself, the doctors took Ace from his arms to attend him inmediately, so he couldn’t do anything more and he wasn’t going to sit and just wait so he came back to the battle with one and only purpose on mind: burning the marine into ashes.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally here! Hope you like it :D

The battle against the Marines didn’t last long. Marco took over the ships with full strenght, making them to pay for what they did and no one tried to stop him or get on his way. The all mighty glorious Phoenix expanded his flames and his powers to take down every marine on the sight. 

Several hours later, all commanders and Whitebeard were informed about Ace’s well being. The result: he was hit by a seastone bullet. That’s why he fell right after that, his fire Wall disappearing and his logia powers not healing him. Marco wasn’t allowed to enter the room till he calmed down, his conqueror haki was knocking out some of his brothers though the commanders and Shirohige could handle it, they still felt the heaviness of his haki, but the doctors told him that could hurt Ace who was still tired and healing from the shoot. 

Whitebeard was the one to stay in the room, the others took Marco away where his haki couldn’t reach and hurt Ace. He was losing it, he wanted to see Ace so desperately that he was almost at the edge of his nerves. But they were right, his haki was activated and hurting people because he was angry, the adrenaline running through his veins and all the emotions caused by just one bullet. The better option was his dad. Whitebeard was worried, he almost went into battle when someone told him Ace was shot and was unconscious, but stopped at the sight of Marco’s blue flames rising hell for the marines. The first commander wasn’t one to take revenge often, but this clearly was above his limits. 

Marco was allowed to stay on the same room as Ace past midnight. Izou was Reading something for Ace, that made Marco smile softly, but his smile disappeared soon when Ace groaned on his dreams, in pain.   
-He’s been doing that. Doctors say is normal, but the wound is healing slowly, thanks to his powers. –Izou said, hoping that could calm his older brother.

The Phoenix sat down on the right edge of the bed, Ace looked a little pale, he has bags under his eyes and his hair seemed like it lost his color, other than that, the man looked peacefully, but Marco doubted that was totally real. 

-He’s on medication, Marco. The gave him some painkillers to minimize the pain but his powers are doing the rest. 

-If that suppose to make me feel better, it doesn’t. 

-I know, but he’s strong. 

-He is sick, Izou. The doctors doesn’t know what’s going on with him and suddenly he decided to go into battle and caught a bullet, a seastone bullet. A few milimiters above and I could have lost him.

-But you didn’t. He’s alive. You are the one who needs to stay mind cold for this situation, Marco. Even Pops is worried about you, you never lose your calm. So think about it, what Ace needs right now is the man who can take decisions and who knows what to do.

Izou stood from his seat, closing his books and resting a hand on Marco shoulders. 

-Pops said we are going to dock in the nearest island, so Ace can take time to heal properly and for the doctors to run more test on his blood. I was the one who suggested not giving him a lot of medication.

-Why? –Marco frowned and looked at Izou.

-Marco the next island where we are going to dock in will give the doctors more time to take test on Ace without risking his health. But I suggested and theory. –Izou said, with some worry on his face.

-What kind of theory? 

-I talked before with Ace, he told me some things about his sickness. His nauseas, his tireness and well, you see it, his emotional state. 

-To the point, Izou. I’m not understanding you. 

Izou sighed, half part because Marco was so dumb to not get it and half part because what he was about to say wasn’t easy. 

-The doctors are running pregnancy tests on Ace.

-What? Wait… why? 

-Because I think Ace is pregnant. And Pops said it wasn’t something impossible.

It took a few seconds for Marco to sink the new information and his face went blank. 

-Ok, Marco, don’t do that, is no the time for this. 

-What… what are you talking about? –Marco almost choked on his words.

-I came from a Island where male pregnancy wasn’t something strange, I born there but by the time Pops adopted me I was trying to survive in other place. But he knew about the island. It was a rare condition, though, not because of something from the island, just males that got pregnant because… uhm you know. 

That night Marco couldn’t sleep, the morning came, the sun shinning above in the sky and the sea calmed and silence. One doctor came to check on Ace’s wound, it was pretty much healed and the second commader didn’t presented any signs of fever. There wasn’t much blood lost, so Ace was doing just fine as the doctor said, but Marco still refused to leave the room. Thatch brought food for him and Jozu offered to stay with Ace for a couple of hours so Marco could have some rest but he declined the offer. He wanted to see Ace awake, rest could wait. 

Another night and another morning came one right after the other and Ace remained asleep, Whitebeard was about to command his older son to get some rest when he Heard the news. Ace woke up by midday, his brothers stood outside the room as well as his division. All of them brought him some food but doctors stated Ace couldn’t eat right after awakening, they first needed to check on his health and wound. 

Whitebeard made his way through the crowd and into Ace’s room, the second commander was resting on Marco’s arms, sleepy and tired, Haruta was sitting on a chair next to Izou and Thatch, Jozu and Vista stood in a corner, crossed arms and serious expression. Marco was the one looking overprotective, holding Ace as gently as he could with one arm and with the other caressing his hair while the younger man tried to stay awake. 

-How’s my troublesome son doing? –Whitebeard asked and Ace smiled softly. 

-I’m fine Pops. –He answered with a low voice. 

-I can see, I Heard doctors said you’re doing fine. 

-I’m not weak, you know. 

The old man laughed at his son’s answer, but he knew it well.

-I know son. I’m glad you’re recovering very well. We’re going to dock on an island soon so you can have some rest and we don’t risk your health on the sea.

-That’s not necessary, I’ll be fine.

-The doctors need some supplies too, so it’s said. All your division is worried about you, as well as everyone, but they have to wait to see you. Now rest, son. 

Ace nodded, this time not even attempting to fight against what his father decided, and meanwhile that was a bad sign of how tired and sick Ace was, Marco was glad that Ace agreed. 

-You too, Marco. 

-I’m fine, Pops. –The phoenix answer, holding Ace closer. He didn’t have any intention of leaving that room for any matter. 

-Your brother have told me you’re not having any rest. You need to rest and have strenght if something happens. –Whitebeard told him, but Marco still looked like he wanted to refuse to the order. 

-Marco, please… have some rest too. –Ace said, mere seconds before Marco refused once again. The first commander sighed and nodded.

-I’m going to rest when Ace sleeps if that’s ok to you.

-Alright, your brothers will make sure of that.

Thatch remained in the room, Jozu and Vista almost obligated Marco to leave so he could get some rest and proper food. He had Heard about Izou theory, something crazy but not impossible. Marco was very closed about his relationship, he never said things about his intimacy with Ace but there was no secret that the two of them used to sleep together. Ace more often woke up in Marco’s quarters, amd every now and then they saw Marco getting out from Ace’s room, so it wasn’t nothing so secretly. So maybe Izou wasn’t crazy and Ace statment was because of a pregnancy, even Pops seemed to agree with the theory. Well, maybe they were about to be uncles after all.


	4. The news not always are welcomed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So he have some big news!   
> Hope you like this chapter! :D

Finally the day after Ace awakening he was able to eat something, Thatch made sure that Ace had everything he could possibly want and despite the intentions of Marco of telling him to eat more slow, the man wasn’t giving attention at the warnings and kept eating everything that Thatch made for him. 

By the end of his first meal in what it seemed like centuries ago, he rested on his bed, Marco by his side, more calmed and less tired than the past days. Ace could see that and smiled once Marco begun to talk about the island where they were going to dock in. He told him stories about the island and some of the culture. He had landed there before, a couple of times since it was one of the islands The Whitebeard’s protected.

 

-Are you sure you’re feeling fine? –Marco asked when he saw Ace yawn and close his eyes. 

-Tired, is all, but I’m fine. –He was having some pain for the bullet wound, but nothing he couldn’t bear. Even the doctor had retired the painkillers so nothing interfered with his health. They were testing Ace’s blood to prove Izou’s theory and meanwhile, it was better for Ace to not be taking any medicine that could probably hurt his body. 

-We will be landing tomorrow by morning, you think you can stay safe for that long? –Marco joked and Ace laughed a little. 

-Yes I can…

-Don’t make me have another panic attack, Ace. Seriously, you almost killed me from a heart attack when I saw you out there. –The blonde pressed a hand on one of Ace’s hands. 

-I’m sorry, Marco. Pops told me you were too dangerous for me so you couldn’t be on the same room that day…

-You were awake?

-Not for so long, I awoke on my bed, Pops by mi side, happy to see me awake. I asked him for you, he told me you weren’t allowed in the same room as me, he didn’t tell me why, moments later I passed out again I guess, I can´t remember. 

-I see… well I wasn’t allowed on the same room as you till past midnight that day, because my conqueror haki was activated and I couldn’t calm down so doctors told me it was too dangerous to stay on the same room as you because the seastone was holding your powers and the wound could get worse with me repressing more your strenght.

-Why you had your conqueror haki activated? –Ace enarched a brow. 

-Ah… that was because I burned out those marines ships, and because my little fire brat got shot. I couldn’t calm down, Ace. I was so angry… so devastated to see you hurt.

Ace closed his hand with Marco’s hand, pressing softly, like he was trying to send calm and telling him that he was fine, alive and everything. 

-I promise to you, Marco. I’m not going to die anytime soon, I swear. –Ace recalled the words he told Luffy so long ago. He could make that promise, he wasn’t afraid of swear his life to one of his dearest persons. 

-Fine, I’ll make sure you keep that promise, you hear me? I won’t let you go away from my side. 

-Uhmmm… First commander Marco the Phoenix resulted to be a possesive man. –Ace joked and Marco frowned, not happy at all. 

-Shut up, brat. 

-Pigeon! 

-Who are you calling pigeon, kid? 

Outside from Ace’s room, Thatch, Izou and Jozu kept on guard. Jozu was the only one supposed to be there but Thatch brought him some food and Izou just tagged alone. They Heard Ace and Marco fight and all they sighed with relief. 

-They’re fighting. –Izou said with a smile. 

-Yes, finally. –Thatch looked proud for it.

-I thought that this would be the sign of peace between those two. –Jozu commented, but in fact he was happy. Hearing Marco and Ace fight was something usual on the Mobby Dick, there was no day without Marco and Ace fighting over stupid things. Both of them ended up kissing the other or doing some silly romantic thing. But after all that has been going on, the ship was pretty much silence without the two men fighting. 

Whitebeard was informed about Ace’s well being as every day and he nodded happy to hear that Ace was eating. The doctors still hadn’t any news, but they were very positive on Ace health and wound since the man started eating. The old man commanded to prepare everything for their landing and asked for a group of commanders who were going to be guards for the doctors and Ace once they docked on the island. Some of his sons were excited to be solicited for that job. Ace’s was his brother, one of the youngest in fact, and all they were willing to protect him at any cost. Not like Marco would leave him alone any second, but they still could help.  
______________________________  
Ace remained asleep for the rest of the day till noon, the sun was still entering from the window and he moved on the bed to get a better position, suddenly noticing he was alone. He awoke, confused and a little dizzy but otherwise good and rested.

-Marco? 

The man came off from the bathroom, passing his wet hands on his hair and smiling, happy to see Ace awake again. 

-How you slept? 

-Very well… What time is it? 

-Uhmm… noon. 

-I slept all day? –He wondered, surprised. 

-Almost –Marco smirked –You missed meal, but dinner will be soon. 

-I see… I want to be with everyone, it seems like ages since I’ve been with them. 

-Not sure, Ace… you should stay and rest. –Marco sat on the bed side, near Ace.

-We’ve talking about this, Marco. I’m fine, I promise if I start feeling bad I will tell you. Please… at least this time. My stomach is feeling good and I really want to enjoy dinner with everyone.

-Fine, fine… but If you start feeling bad you’ll tell me right away and I’ll bring you here. 

-Deal. –Ace smiled and Marco couldn’t resist himself to give him a Kiss, a soft one, nothing too bold, just a tender press of lips.   
____________________________________

Dinner started between chats and laughs, and while no one expected to see Ace on the dinning hall, all of them welcomed him in the best way possible, suddenly the dinner was a welcoming party and see all his brothers made Ace feel better at least emotionally.

They sat on the same table as always, with Thatch, Jozu, Haruta, Vista and Izou around. His fellow commanders cheering on his health and joking about his sickness which made Ace frown and have intentions of burning them right there. 

Thatch again tried his best on the menu for Ace, and the commander seemed to respond pretty well to the food so Thatch was proud to say his food was helping his little brother.   
Izou didn’t let him take beer or anything that could mess with his stomach and with Marco joining him, Ace gave up on trying to drink some beer. At least he was having a good time and being with his brothers and division made him happy, though he was still recovering and sooner than later he became tired. 

-I guess it’s time to come back. –Marco told him, softly on his ear and Ace nodded. A deal was a deal, so he couldn’t oppose to be taken to his quarters for some rest. 

He said his good byes and good nights and his brothers did the same with him. Even Jozu offered himself to help Marco but the Phoenix declined and said good bye to everyone.

Ace walked slow, but firm, not stopping at all but yawning from time to time. 

-You look happy. –Marco said and Ace looked at him with a soft smile.

-I missed my brothers and the party. 

They walked towards Ace’s quarters, but before they could get there, one of the doctors almost crashed with them.

-Marco! Ace! –The man said, barely breathing. 

-Hey doc, everything is ok? -Marco asked and Ace rested his head on Marco’s shoulder, feeling dizzy maybe because of his tireness. 

-We have some results for the blood tests. 

-Marco, I feel dizzy. –Ace told him and the first commander turned all his attention on his boyfriend. 

-Ok, time to go to bed. –Marco opened the door and took Ace under his embrace, passing an arm round his waist to help him get onto the bed. 

Ace got rid of his combat boots and rested on his bed, taking the sheets and Marco helped him, cheking his temperature and making sure everything was fine. The doctor was still waiting and Ace tried his best to stay awake.

-So what is it, doc? –The second commander asked and the doctor cleared his throat, looking at both of them like someone who was about to say some bad news. Ace imagined for a moment that the man would tell him he had the same disease as his father and for father he meant Roger. Whitebeard told him, a long time ago, that Roger was sick when he was captured, a terminal disease was what finished him. 

-Marco I know Izou told you about the theory he had, a theory that Pops supported. We searched for answers on that way and we found something…

Marco frowned and reached Ace’s hand, he was shaking and the older man tried to give him some comfort. 

-I haven’t talked with Ace about that yet. –The Phoenix commented and the doctor looked slightly ashamed. 

-Well, I’d wish Ace were aware of the theory, but if this is true we need to take some preventions and more tests on his blood. 

-What is that all about? What theory? –Ace looked at Marco for answers and the Phoenix sighed. 

-Izou suggested a theory. On the island he was born there were… males that were pregnant, and Pops supported the idea, he knew something about male pregnancy, nothing too relevant, but enough to made him believe in a possibility. –Marco wished to have more time to explain that to Ace and not just throw everything at once.

\- Male pregnancy? What? –Ace was confused. 

-Ace, we have several reasons to believe you are pregnant. 

-What? Why? –The commander asked, more and more confused with that statement.

-One of the tests came positive. As long as we know, you're pregnant, almost five weeks. –The doctor pressed his lips, waiting for their reactions. Marco was blank and Ace was staring at him in terror.

-I can’t… I can’t be pregnant… that’s impossible… Marco I can’t… I can’t… 

-Doc, give us a minute, please. –Marco asked and the man just nodded, leaving them alone and clossing the door after him. He needed to go with Whitebeard to inform him about the new results.

Once they were alone, Marco hugged Ace, he was crying and shaking. 

-Hey, hey… calm down, Ace… please… -The Phoenix recalled on his mind Izou’s words. He needed to be the mind cold person he is to confront every possible situation, and Ace needed him right now, he couldn’t lose his mind though he was certainly shocked. 

-Everything is ok, Ace. You are fine, if your pregnant… well, we just have to take care of you and that’s it. 

-No, Marco…-Ace pulled him away –You don’t understand, I can’t be pregnant… a child… a child from a demon once again… I can’t. –Ace covered his face with his hands, recalling on his memory his childhood and all the horrible things he was told just because he was the son of a demon, a monster who didn’t deserve to be loved. 

Marco looked at him, still in shock for the previous news, but what Ace said just froze him. 

How could it be possible that he thought so little of himself when he was the most happy man on the world at that moment? He was about to be father and Ace thought he was carrying another cursed child.


	5. The wrong words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! :D

Marco hadn’t have the time to recover from the shock and not even to talk properly with Ace about what he was meaning with “the child of a demon”. Ace was shaking and scared about the news, but the doctor seemed to think it was a good idea to go and tell Pops the news. Whitebeard wanted to see Ace inmediatly, but Marco tried first to calm him dow a bit since he was crying. 

Izou and Thatch waited for them outside of the room, giving them some privacy and clearly confused by Ace’s actitude. No one besides the doctors and Whitebeard knew about Ace’s pregnancy at the moment, and Marco couldn’t be more pleased that the doctor didn’t went crazy with telling everyone. They needed a right time to say it for themselves. 

-What’s the matter, Ace? –Marco said softly, caressing his hair and hugging him in his arms while Ace was still crying, small hiccups coming from his throat and not a single answer. 

-I want to know what’s the problem, Ace… if you don’t tell me anything I won’t know how to help you. 

Ace had never felt like that ever since Sabo’s death. His blonde brother who died before living at all. And now, wrapped around Marco arms, he felt that way, the same hole on his chest, a clenching fist pressing his heart out. He felt weak and foolish, hopeless. 

-I can’t be pregnant, Marco… -He tried to said, with a hoarsing voice like he was screaming before.

-Why?... –Marco felt like something sharp was stabbing him. The idea of Ace not wanting the baby made him sad. 

-I’m a demon, I don’t deserve to be loved. I can’t have this baby, another baby like me… he or she will be another demon child like I am. I can’t give them that life. –He was shaking with the fear of imagine having a baby and see him through everything he lived. Everyone related to him was in danger, that’s why he kept the secret of having a baby brother, he never mentioned Luffy to anyone, just a few of his brothers knew about Luffy, much less of Sabo. 

-Listen to me, Ace. –Marco pulled him from his arms to made Ace face him. –You are not a demon, sure you are sometimes a devil brat who drives me nuts but not because you are cursed or shit… I love you, Ace… I love you more than I ever thought love someone… I am the most happy man in the world just to hear you’re pregnant. A baby, from you, our baby. Nothing makes me more happy than this and I swear to you, you have nothing to be afraid of, you’re not the demon you claim to be, because I love you so much that I almost broke myself down when I saw someone hurting you. 

-But Marco… what if…

-Nothing, don’t say it. I don’t want to hear you say something like you won’t be a good father or that the baby is going to be hated. I can assure you that our baby is going to be one happy baby with a lot of uncles and aunts who will adore him. 

-What about Pops? Why he wants to see me? Maybe he don’t want me anymore on the ship. Being pregnant means I can’t stand on my charge as second commander.

-Ace, stop… -Marco pressed his hands on Ace’s cheeks to stop him from saying more negative things like those. –Why we don’t go to see Pops and find out for ourselves? I’m pretty sure he want’s to see it first hand but if he turns out to not wanting the baby, which I doubt, I’ll take you with me to a safe place to live.

Ace smiled softly, Marco’s words warmed his heart and eased the knot on his chest a little, so he nodded and cleaned his face with his hands. He was sure he looked like a mess, he was ugly when he cried, his eyes and cheeks turned red and his nose too, pluse he felt sore and still dizzy from all the previous emotions. 

Marco helped him to rise from bed and handed him one of his shirts, the yellow one he used before having his tattoo on his back and Ace took it without hesitation, suddenly feeling like his pregnancy was notorious. Though still with a month it wasn’t visible at all. 

-What are we going to tell Pops? –Ace asked him and Marco smiled with confident. 

-I’ve known this man for the longest time, Ace. I think his reaction is something you will find hilarious. –The Phoenix kissed him on his forehead and then on his lips to give him some confidence. Ace could feel safe with Marco at his side, but he was nervous no matter what. 

They went out once Ace felt comfortable enough, Izou hugged Ace inmediatlly, rubbing the sleeve of his kimono on Ace’s cheeks.

-You are a mess, Ace. What’s going on with you? –Izou was worried, he identified the signs that meant Ace was crying. 

-I’m fine, Izou, please… -Ace tried to step back but it was useless. Thatch only shared a worried look with Marco and the phoneix patted him on the shoulder. 

-Let’s go to see Pops, he must be worried. We will tell you later what’s going on. Ace is fine, don’t worry a lot. –The first commander talked and his brothers nodded. 

-Whatever it is, don’t doubt on tell us, Marco, Ace. –Thatch spoke and Ace smiled at him slightly, knowing that his brothers would never abandon him. 

Thatch and Izou just went with Marco and Ace for mere companionship, but once they reached out Whitebeard’s quarters, they left to give them some privacy. 

-Hey Pops… -Marco said, with a soft smile of confidence and his father smiled back.

-You have me waiting, son. I wanted to see first hand, the doctors told me. 

-Pops, I know this could be weird, but please… I’m fine and I’m still strong. –Ace said with some kind of anxiety rising in his voice. 

-Ace, what are you talking about? –Whitebeard frowned

-Ace thinks you’re going to reject him for his pregnancy. –Marco cleared, still feeling those words as sharp knives, but whitebeard just sighed.

-Son, I am not thinking on rejecting you. You are my son and more important, if this pregnancy is real, don’t think I’m upset. None of that, actually, you made me a very happy man after all. My first grandchild… I’ve been waiting so long for this day for Marco to give me a grandchild. –Whitebeard laughed and Marco just turned his eyes but still smiling. 

-So you’re not mad about it? –The younger asked.

-Of course not, Ace. Why would I be? I see Marco, standing next to you and happy as I’ve never see him before and I can say this is for the greater good. It happened, you don’t have to worry about it, this baby, my grandchild is going to be the safest baby on the sea. 

-See, I told you. –Marco pressed a hand on Ace’s shoulder and the younger took a deep breathe to calm his emotions. He was still thinking on the life his baby will recieve, he didn’t want to bring a child to a world who’s going to hate him. 

-I’ve seen a lot of different things in my life time, Ace. This could be something weird for you, but it’s definetly not a bad thing, unless you don’t want the baby. –The tone on Whitebeard’s voice was something strange that Ace couldn’t identify. But he felt his emotions on his throat, ready to strangle him to death and the only thing he could do was deny with the head, trying not to cry. Marco hugged him, like knowing what he was going through in that moment. 

-Pops, Ace needs to rest, he’s still tired from the recovering, we better get going. –Marco stated and Whitebeard simply nodded. 

-Ok, go to get some rest, Ace. Tomorrow we’ll see what the doctors say. 

-I’ll be fine, Pops. 

-I hope so, Ace. 

They both went out and headed to Ace’s quarters again, walking slowly because Ace looked a little pale and sick and Marco was worried that his boyfriend could fall or something, though Ace didn’t want to show up his sickness because he wasn’t weak.

-Are you ok? –The Phoenix asked. 

-A little tired, is all. –He answered, but Marco didn’t seem convenced. 

Marco stopped his urge of pull Ace on his arms and take him back to his room, his brat was too stubborn to admit shit. 

Once Ace could rest on his bed, he closed his eyes, sighing deeply and made himself a ball on the bed, Marco took sit next to Ace, caressing his hair.

-You don’t want the baby, don’t you? –Marco asked and Ace inmediatly faced him. 

-What? 

-What I said, Ace… You don’t want this baby, don’t you? You don’t have to lie, it may be something hard for you, so it’s fine if you don’t want the baby. We still have the option of abort. 

-Are you crazy? Marco… what are you talking about? –Ace got mad so easily and Marco could identify his anger very well. 

-It seems like you don’t want it, and I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want. 

-Shut up! Shut the fuck up! –Ace raised from the bed, mad and hurted. –How can you say those awful things? I know what I’ve said but that doesn’t mean I wan to get rid of the baby. Is our baby! How can you… I can fucking believe you think I’m so fucked up to accept abortion just because I’m scared to give my baby a terrible life. 

-Ace, calm down, please… I didn’t mean to say it like that. 

-Oh Yes, you fucking do, stupid fire pigeon! –Ace ran away from the room, hurted and almost crying and it took seconds for Marco to process what just happened. He fucked up everything.


	6. Everyone has issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm here again, with a new chapter. I am so sorry that the chapters are so short, but with my finals and all the stuff I need to do is almost impossible to have a break for writing properly, but I don't want to put the story on hiatus so here I am. I hope you like this chapter! See you!

Ace found himself on the hangar’s zone, where most of the food and provisions were keep for future use. He ran like crazy, avoiding common places and other crew mates, he tried his best considering he was tired and still recovering, though he didn’t want to stay in the bed any longer. He opened the heavy door of the hangar to find it completely dark, so he created a fire ball in his hand to see further and to make sure it was a safe place to stay and maybe sleep, there was Wood and ropes, all kind of stuff to make fixes to the ship and Ace decided to stay there, it was quiet after all.  
Guided by his flames, he found a large sailclothe folded where he probably could sleep comfortable or at least try, he sat there, sighing and thinking about what Marco have told him, those words made him shiver from the inside with pain, it was painful if he thought about it. Maybe he wasn’t ready to be a father, not even a mother for that matter, but thinking about to get rid of the baby inside of him, if there was one, made him sick and sad. 

How many times he asked himself if his birth was worthy at all? He lost count on how many times he wished never be born, but he was selfish, he wanted to live, he couldn’t get no one to kill him because he was to stubborn to die and maybe that was the cause of all of it. His pregnancy was like a punishment for him, the way how the destiny told him “you are fucked up”, that he will eventually fuck up things if he rise that child. 

But he was selfish. 

A baby from Marco, God… He was happy. The thought of a baby with the eternal blue eyes of Marco, he could imagine it. 

He was happy, but he was terrified at the same time. And he didn’t know which emotion was more strong.

What if he fucked things up?

He was a cursed person after all, born with the blood of a demon. When he was a child no one showed him love or kindness, Dadan was the best mother she could be and Garp always was a distant paternal figure, the only time he decided he wasn’t going to be a jerk was when he finally accepted Luffy and Sabo, but then again he lost Sabo and he was so afraid to lose Luffy too that he left him as soon as possible to give him a chance to live a peaceful life. 

Ace rested on the sailclothe, trying to find some sleep or hoping his narcolepsy, for once, help him. The silence of the hangar and the sound of the waves of sea lure him but still that wasn’t enough.   
He remembered the old times, when he was a child and Luffy was behind him most part of the time, after Sabo’s dead, he took Luffy under his protection, always making sure that Luffy was safe and sound, never leaving him from his sight. The memories of their fort where they used to sleep or rest whenever it pleased them, the times were they used to hunt to eat something decent, he never left Luffy went on hunting alone and even if Luffy wasn’t aware of his worry, he was always worried. 

“I’m not weak” He told himself as a reminder to keep himself calm. He needed to stop the drama because he hated it, he needed to stay strong and to keep everything for himself as usual. His brothers didn’t need to worry about him more than they already were. He was going to do what he always did.

Marco had a hard time searching Ace, after the man ran out of the room, it took him a few seconds to process everything and to go for Ace, but the fire brat was fast and good at hide, that always reminded of how Young Ace was because he was always running away from his problems, hiding himself in a place where no one could find him until he was sure enough that his demons were locked inside of him once again.   
His little boyfriend was hurt when he was a child and he knew it well, Ace told him his story, everything about those days where he was alone and no one wanted him. He told him about Dadan, Garp and Sabo’s death, but it took a large amount of time for Ace to tell him about Luffy and that was when Luffy got his first bounty. He dared to step on the trust Ace put on him, telling him things like those, surely it make Ace think the worse. 

Some hours later he reached the Hangar’s Zone. If Ace wasn’t there, maybe he would putt he ship on alarm to find him. Even if that sounded crazy. 

He tried to follow the call of Ace’s flames, his Phoenix instinct telling him Ace was near and he needed to find him as soon as possible. Ace was stil recovering and he was emotional and tired, so better he find him first before something bad happened to him. Marco couldn’t be angry with Ace, it was hard to get angry towards him, Ace found his way into his heart and he was a weak man when it came to Ace, he only was sad and confused, he understood everythin Ace told him, so it was clear to him that Ace didn’t want the child, but maybe, just maybe he understood everything in the wrong way.   
Marco opened every door till reach the last hangar, in his head he started thinking on other possible options if Ace didn’t appear. Surely his brothers will threat him about losing Ace and maybe even Pops will lecture him, but that didn’t matter for Marco, in that moment he needed to find his fire brat. 

The large door made a noise when Marco pulled it, it was dark but not completly thanks to the moonlight and the clear night, but still it was difficult to see inside so he raised his flames on his shoulders an entered the hangar, he could feel Ace near. His flames illuminated all the place and with that was more easy to find Ace. His heart stopped a little when he saw the man made into a ball, sleeping on a sailclothe, but he relaxed once he cheked Ace and realized he was fine, just sleeping. The Phoenix carried Ace on his arms to take him back to his quarters, Izou and Thatch were outside of the room when Marco reached there and both of them looked worried inmediatly.

-What happened? –Izou questioned and Marco just sighed. 

-Not so loud, he’s sleeping. Everything is fine. –Izou and Thatch tried to keep themselves quiet and waited for Marco while he left Ace on his bed. Moments later Marco came back and took them outside again to talk with them. 

-Are you going to tell us what’s happening with Ace? –Thatch asked and Marco nodded, though, he didn’t seem happy. 

-Is Ace sick with some kind of illnes like Pops? –Izou was expecting something terrible by the look on Marco’s face, but the Phoenix denied it. 

-No, nothing of that. First of all, he’s fine and recovering more fast than expected, and second… well, how to say it… Izou, I guess your theory was right. 

-Oh god… -Izou covered hi slips with his hands, holding a gasp and Thatch, confused and surprised at the same time, maintained in silence. 

-The doctor came here after dinner and told us the result of some tests, Ace was in shock and conmotioned, then Pops wanted to see us and Ace thought that maybe our father wouldn’t want him anymore. Is all a rollercoaster and we haven’t had the time to process everything.

-Wow… so Ace is…? 

\- Yeah, as long as we know, Ace is pregnant. –Marco smiled softly, evevn if things weren’t ok, he still was happy with the news. 

-My baby brother is pregnant… -Izou gasped, almost crying and Thatch laughed not so loud. 

-We are going to be uncles! Wow! –Thacth patted Marco on the shoulder and Marco was moved for the strenght Thatch used. 

-Yeah, that doesn’t mean you have to kick me. 

-Sorry, is the excitment. 

-Oh, Marco, we are so happy for both of you. –Izou said, taking away the tears with the sleeve of his kimono.

-Thanks, guys… But please, don’t tell anyone. I don’t think Ace is prepared to tell everyone he’s pregnant, he needs time to process the news and the doctors want to run more test on him. So when we are convinced that is the right moment, We’ll tell everyone. 

-We’ll do a big party for this. –Thatch talked, clearly excited.

-What said Pops? –Izou asked with a big smile on his lips. 

-He was excited as you, is his first grandchild after all. 

-Not just his first grandchild, but the son of his first son. Seriously Marco, you’re old as the moon itself, it was about damn time for you to have a baby. –Marco looked a Thacth with an annoyed face, but Thatch just laughed. 

The age was always something that didn’t matter for Marco. He looked Young because of his devil fruit and the powers of it, but since he started dating Ace, everyone seemed to think that it was fun to joke about his age. Ace was 21 years old, he was too Young to be called and adult but too old to be called a kid. He was… well… he wasn’t old as the fucking moon, but he was old. Old enough to be Ace’s father. 

Taking away some of Ace’s youth by leaving him pregnant, was something bizarre and he needed to stay calm and mind cold to get over his own fears and doubts. He couldn’t leave Ace just because he was Young, and that was something Ace remarked a hundred of times when he confessed his feelings towards him and Marco just told Ace that he was old enough to be his father and that he didn’t need a old man like him. He was so madly in love with Ace, but he refused to just take his youth and all the things that Ace could have possibly live without someone like him. 

But there it was. Ace was pregnant at his 21 years in the most haunted ship in the world, Pregnant with the child of the first commander and second most wanted man of the Whitebeard Pirates, pregnant with the grandchild of one of the most wanted men in the sea, the sea King Whitebeard himself. 

“Yeah… My baby is going to have a bounty as soon as he born” Marco thought with a little negativity. He was happy, truly happy, he just didn’t want to take everything from Ace. Not his youth, not his opportunities, and certainly not his peace and freedom.


	7. Talking and fixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Finally here. I know I'm late, but with all my stuff I'm really drowning right now xD But I took a moment to post this. Hope you like it!

The next morning the sky was clear, they docked on the main port without problem and the squad that was commited to guard Ace and the doctors waited patiently outside Ace quarters. Marco and Izou were inside, the doctors already had checked Ace on his vital signs and they were ready to leave, but the commander wasn’t so excited with the idea of be treatened like glass. 

-I want to stay here, I’m fine, I just need some sleep it’s all. 

-Ace, we’ve talked about this. Don’t act like a brat and get up from the bed. –Izou said, getting impatient towards Ace because his little brother was too stubborn to admit shit. Izou had the words “I know you’re pregnant, so cut the crap” right in his throat, but he had promised Marco that he would wait to attack Ace with those kind of things. His brother wasn’t ready yet and they didn’t need another emotional scene with Ace. 

-Marco, help me here a little? –Izou pouted and Marco sighed, making sure he had everything Ace may need. He was, after all, a worried man about his pregnant boyfriend. 

-Ace, Pops need a rest out of the ship too, and he wants to see you well, once the doctors finish with the test you’ll be free, ok? 

-You just say that so I get up. –Ace frowned, he wasn’t happy with Marco after all, they had unsolved problems between them that they needed to clarify. 

-Yes and no, so now get up before I take you in my arms like the diva you are. 

-Ok, fine… You win. –Ace got up from the bed and Izou smiled a little. No matter how much Ace said he hated Marco for doing him that, he was sure that Ace was craving Marco’s attention. 

A few minutes later they were out of the room, Ace looked tired and a little bit pale, but otherwise fine and complete, which calmed down the nerves on his division and brothers that were waiting for him to show up, alive and strong as usual.

A team acompanied Whitebeard to see the mayor of the town, a long time friend who was happy to recieve them on the island, after all, the Whitebeard’s pirates protected them and they owed them a lot. But after leave the ship, the old man ordered to be notified of Ace’s well being and every other matter that could involve the health of his son and grandchild. 

Another squad stayed in the ship to protect it from whoever wanted to prove his luck attacking the Mobby Dick. 

Marco stayed by Ace’s side the whole walk to the house were they would be staying till need it. It was a big place, a resting house with some rooms for the commanders, located not so far from the town, but away enough to be a calmed place where Ace would have a time to rest and recover from his previous sickness, that were mere symptoms of his pregnancy. The doctors told them it was completely natural, and that probably those symptoms will continue as the pregnancy evolved. 

One of the oldest doctors went to check on Ace once they stablished on his room. The younger commander was sick of being constantly checked, but fortunatly those checks were quickly with questions about how he felt and if he was feeling something strange on his belly. They asked, he answered, and Marco seemed happy with it, so he tried his best to not make an scene. 

-I’m hungry. –He said once they were alone on his room, Marco was observing the area, his little paranoid side showing up as usual. Old habits die hard, Ace guessed. 

-You hear me?

-Yes, I Heard you, you said you’re hungry. –Marco decided to got over his own paranoid so he went near to Ace who was lying down in bed. 

-Want something special? –He asked and Ace denied with a movement of his head. 

-Just meat. 

-I'll see what I can do. –Marco was about to leave, but Ace stopped him.

-Wait, Marco… I want to talk with you. 

-You want to talk? That’s strange on you. –He said, with a little smirk on his face and Ace pouted.

-It’s serious, Marco…

-Fine, fine… I’m sorry, ok? What do you want to talk? 

Ace remained in silence for a few seconds, he wasn’t good with words and he always tended to say things in the wrong way, so he didn’t want to mess up things again. He wanted Marco to understand him more.   
-I… I’m scared, Marco… -He begun, taking a Deep breathe as he felt how his emotions rised up on his throat and chest. –I’m scared of having a baby… 

Marco waited patiently, knowing it was better to let Ace took out everything he needed to say, though he felt like the words were about to kill him. 

-I’m scared of giving this baby the wrong life, a cursed life… I am the child of a demon… I’m scared to fuck up things so bad that I will ruin the life of another boy or girl who doesn’t deserve it…   
More deep breathes, Ace tried hard to stay calm, but his hands were already shaking. 

-But I want the baby, Marco… I don’t want to get rid of it… I… I may be the worst mother in the entire world, but God… don’t ever think I don’t want this baby cuz it’s our baby… My… my child… -Ace cried a bit, his dark eyes were so clouded with sorrow and pain, Marco wondered how really hurted Ace was, and he wanted to kill everyone, every single one who dared to hurt his lover, but that was in the past, he needed to make things better for Ace in his new future. 

-I’m sorry Ace… I didn’t know that you felt like that… I thought wrong about you not wanting the baby because the way you reacted with the news, but now I understand why you felt like that…

-I thought that you wouldn’t want me anymore…-Ace said, his voice was breaking and he was trembling. 

-Why would I do that? Ace… -Marco took Ace’s face on his hands, caressing with his thumbs the soft and freckled cheeks of the younger. –You make me the most happy man in the world… Not just me, you’ll see, all our brothers will be more than happy to know they will be uncles, you saw Pops, he got so excited about having his first grandchild… Ace, you are not alone, I’m with you and I love you more than anything, you hear me? So get that in that head of yours. 

Ace tried to stop the tears, but unable to stop them, he just tried to silence his pain inside of him. He had let everyone to see him as a weak person, pregnant or not, he wasn’t weak. He wanted to be strong so he could give his child a better life. A life were his baby didn’t have to hide, or without love. He was so scared, but he held onto Marco, like he was the light inside of a dark place, he held on with such a strenght, that he really cried his heart out. Because no matter how much time one spend trying to hide his pain and sadness, some day in some way it has to go out. 

Marco took Ace on his arms, rubbing his back in smooth strokes, up and down, kissing his tears away, whispering calm words on his ears and telling him how much he loved him. He didn’t stop until Ace was calmed down, still trembling but more at ease. Crying was tiring. The emotional fatigue was the worst of all, and his boyfriend was still recovering from all the previous emotions, so he didn’t surprised himself when Ace fell asleep on his arms. It was better for him to sleep and get some strenght back after all that crying that drained his body. He lied him down on the bed, being carefull and smiling softly once Ace was in bed, sleeping like the rock he was as usual. 

He loved Ace’s freckles. When the man joined the crew, the first thing Marco noticed about him was his freckles. He didn’t know why he liked it so much, there was something about his face that looked old enough, maybe it was his eyes that showed so much of his pain if one looked long to know, but his freckles always softened his face. Those littles dots were what made Ace’s face look Young.   
Marco caressed the black hair of the commander, watching him sleep like it had pass years since he did it and while he was there in a comfortable silence, he thought about how his son would look like. He was a excited father after all, he knew Ace just had a month of his pregnancy, but still, he could figure it how he wanted his son to look. He definitely wanted him to had black hair as Ace and, of course, his freckles.   
Someone knocked on the door, interrupting his thoughts, but he answered anyway. In the door Thatch was standing with Izou next to him. Those two were always around to know everything about Ace. 

-God, guys… what do you want? 

-We only wanted to know if Ace is hungry, so we can start with dinner. –Izou said, pouting a little, Thatch only laughed, he knew that Marco loved his privacy.

-He is taking dinner with us, right? 

-Yeah, yeah… He is sleeping now but he told me he was hungry, it won’t be long till he wake up claiming some food. –Marco gave a quick look to Ace and then looked at his brothers. 

-You have a date to tell the others the big news? –Izou asked.

-No, we haven’t talk about that, but I guess I will ask him later what he wants to do. 

-Come on, he have a month already, male pregnancy doesn’t last as long as female pregnancy, whitin two more weeks it will be obvious that he is growing up something in his belly.

-How do you know that? –Marco was surprised on how Izou could sneak information from everywhere and everyone. 

-That’s not the point. We have to prepare something special for that day. 

-Izou, calm down, they need time. –Thatch argumented, but Izou wasn’t one to give up on what he wanted. 

-He is our little brother and we have the right to ask him for answers after all this time we’ve been worried about his health. 

-Fine, fine… I’ll talk to him later, ok? –Marco knew very well that Izou wouldn’t give up on it, and it was better soon than late to tell everyone. 

He was about to be a father and he couldn’t be more excited to tell to all his brothers.


	8. Scape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn... it's been a long time since I posted in here. I'm so sorry for that. Seriously the last few weeks of school were awful and then my aunt came to my house from California so vacation were busy, plus christmas and new year. BTW Happy New Year everyone! :) Well, what can I say? Back to the writing! I'll try to update every single weekend as I was doing it. Chapters will be more long so I hope you enjoy. See you next time everybody n_n/

Even if Marco was excited to tell everyone, he respected Ace’s decision of waiting at least some days so he could be prepared for the big announcement. It wasn’t quite often when a mate from a pirate band tell his other fellow mates that he was pregnant and Ace was scared to tell that in front of everyone even with the aprove of Whitebeard.   
So they waited. 

Two weeks from that the doctors had come up with the different tests they put on Ace and with the final results of every single one. It was the same result, the pregnancy was real and Ace almost had a breakdown right there because it was too much at once. 

Fortunately, his strenght came back as nothing had happened, he was eating well, not a lot like he used to eat, and avoiding some food that his stomach simply didn’t enjoy, but he was eating. In fact if it was for him, Ace could be training with his division. Training was an important thing for Ace, more than nothing he had such energy through at the day that he needed to work out all that with heavy training, but Izou was behind Marco all the time, pushing him to tell Ace “no” whenever the second commander had intentions to train with his division or to do some exploration in the island. 

Marco was the one to recieve all the pouting and tantrums that Ace made because he wasn’t allowing him to do anything that could hurt him or his baby for that matter. But if it was for his healthy, he could do anything to avoid any stress on Ace since Izou told him that could be dangerous for the baby.  
But the real stress Ace was having was the one Marco was putting on him. Unable to do the things he loved the most, he was getting not just bored, angry too. Marco was treating him like he was made of glass (again) or like he was a child (again) and he was 100% done with that.   
That’s why he scaped.

Early that morning, during breakfast with the other commanders, Ace decided to take his chance and slipp away to do a little sightseeing in the island at least. The place was sorrounded by forest and there were rumors that there was a lot of beasts too, so he wanted to see it by his own, not just from what his Friends had told him.   
He told Marco that he was going to the bathroom while all of them were taking their breakfast, it was a dumb excuse but it worked pretty well. Ace had experience lying when he wanted to scape, an habit that he adquired back when he was a child and Dadan didn’t wanted to let him go out in the forest. So he was very much calmed, he ate as much as his stomach let him and then stood to go out.  
Marco asked him if he was feeling well and he only said yes with a smirk, he wasn’t nervous at all, not showing the slightless sign that he was about to do something. After all, he was a pirate, a pretty well trained pirate. Even if Marco was the first commander in his all mighty glorious, Ace knew how to sneak out without any problem. 

He took the best option. Going out from the second floor of the house was and easy task, he entered Thatch room, knowing pretty well that his friend always let a window open. Ace did everything fast, he made sure to not touch anything and just jump right ahead from the window, using his flames to stop the fall as gentle as he could.   
Ace landed without any problem, he was in the back of the house, the forest in front of him and a natural marked path that entered into the woods. Even if he was pregnant and maybe the journey could be dangerous, he was excited to see everything, so he didn’t even look back, knowing it was just mere minutes to Marco found out his plan. 

He ran almost all the way till he decided he was far apart from the house. The forest was becoming more and more dense, but beautiful as well. He wasn’t afraid of anything in that forest, in fact it reminded him of the forest where he grew up with his brothers. Sabo and Luffy were always behind him, and they were always jumping around, breaking things, fighting with animals that could have killed them. There wasn’t nothing that could stop them in that time, and they were so happy.   
Ace smiled at the nothing, standing next to a tree that was too high to see its end. The old times always made him smile with happiness but with hints of pain too. 

-Marco was all scared to let me go out and there’s nothing to do here… -He complained, because in all his walking, he hadn’t crossed path with a beast, just some spiders and birds, but not even a snake or something that could be dangerous. 

He kept walking, more slow, enjoying the view. Near there was the coast, so he walked between the trees and shrubs to get there, once he made it, the sea breeze hit him in the face with kindness. The salt on the air was something familiar and he filled his lungs with a deep breathe. 

The sand in the shore was almost white, the sun rising was bright as always and he felt the need to take off his combat boots so he could felt the sand on his feet. It was good for him after all that time locked inside the house.   
Little waves of the sea reached his feet, the water was fresh and he wanted to enter in deep water, but his devil fruit wouldn’t let him enjoy at all so he enjoyed what he could.   
He took a long moment to appreciate everything, wetting till his ankles and avoiding the wish to swim because he couldn’t. Moments later he took his boots in his hand and continued walking with bare feet, feeling the sand and following a natural path that guided him to a Cliff. The Surface of rock was smooth and if it was hot for the sun, he didn’t feel it so he enjoyed his walk in that part. From there he could see the coast pretty well, it wasn’t a high place, but still it allowed him to see further. It was calm and even if he wanted to stay more, he knew that couldn’t be possible since it was a open place where Marco could easily find him. Because, of course, Marco would be looking for him once he realized that Ace slipped away right under his nose. 

He put his boots on again and walked down the safe side of the Cliff to enter in the forest again. While the mid part was dense and full of shrubs everywhere, there was a little natural path again in that part of the forest and it became less dense so he could see the small cabin a few meters inside. His senses told him not to trust in anything because that cabin looked like a place straight out of a ghost tale or something worse.   
He got near, looking from the distance with precavided eyes and easy steps. 

-Hello? –He said and inmediately he felt stupid because if it was the cabin of murderers or demons, they wouldn’t answer him, or maybe they would… Ok, he was confusing himself. 

-Guess it’s no one in here… - The cabin didn’t look like old or abandoned, in fact it was pretty well conserved so he thought that maybe the people that lived in there just left to do something. In the porche were placed from side to side, except in the door step, white flowers that decorated the entrance. It looked natural but at the same time looked like someone put them in there with purpose. Again, it reminded him of the cabin were he used to live with dadan and his brothers, but smaller and signifcantly more decorated. 

-Hello, Young man… -A voice startled him and he looked to the right side where an old man was coming with a wooden box full of bags and what seemed like food. –How may I help you? –The man asked and Ace made a reverence to salute. 

-Hello, sir. I’m sorry if I bother you. –Then he lifted himself, the old man was smiling. 

-Don’t worry, don’t worry… My name is Anduin. 

-I’m Ace. It’s a pleasure. –And he smiled. The old man didn’t look like a killer or someone that could want to harm him, not like he could, but still. He was not so tall but not so short, he looked strong for his age, but not strong like Whitebeard, just someone who conserved himself pretty well through the years. 

-What brings you in here? –Anduin asked. 

-Nothing at all, I’m just doing a little sightseeing in the island. 

-Oh! An adventurer. Be careful out there, Ace… this is a tricky forest. 

-I’ve been walking for some time and I haven’t crossed with any danger, but I appreciate the concern. I’ll help you with these, give it to me. –Ace reached the box that the man was holding and carried it without any problem. 

-Thank you, thank you… let’s get in the house, come on.

The man walked with a low pace, but firm, and Ace followed him inside the house once Anduin opened the front door. It was small in the inside as Ace predicted, but it seemed comfortable and warm. There was a fireplace and a sofa in front of it, a small table with two chairs and the kitchen was there too, nothing fancy, everything was old but well conserved and there was two more doors, one closed and the other one opened was the bathroom so he guessed the closed one was the bedroom. 

-Put that in the table, please. –Ace did as Anduin told him. 

-This is a nice place. It reminds me of my old house. –He said and the old man looked at him with a small smile. 

-It’s an old cabin, but it is comfortable and the only thing that I have. It’s good to know that it brings you good memories.

-Yeah… -Ace sighed and the man moved in the kitchen.

-Want some tea? Take a seat, Ace–Anduin offered. 

-Thank you. I guess tea would be good. 

-So… -Anduin continued –You’re not from here, where you come from?

-Ahmm… from the east blue…

-East blue? Woah… It’s such a long way. 

-One can’t notice when the sea is so beautiful. –Ace missed deep in his heart his little village, the people that were nice to him, missed Dadan and Luffy, hell, even Garp and of course, he missed the memories he made with Sabo there, but those were the things he never speak about it. 

Anduin settle in the table two tea cups and Ace accepted his with a little mumbled thank you.

-You are so Young, my son would have your age by now, probably. You remind me of him. 

-Is that so? Where is him now? –Ace took a sipp to his tea when he realized that Anduin looked sad by his question.

-He’s dead…

-Oh… I’m sorry…

-Don’t be. It’s ok. Death is what gives sense to life. Besides that, he decided to live as free as anyone… He took his choice and he sailed to be free. I knew about his dead because of the news.

-He… he was a pirate then…

-Oh yes, he always dreamed of the pirate glory. But not the glory of being the King or something as much people do in these days, he only wanted his freedom… 

-Me and my brothers wanted the same thing… My little brother is making his way to freedom as far as I know, Sabo… he… Others took his freedom away and he died trying… 

-Is hard losing someone, but we have to be greatful for what we still have. –Anduin said, showing the wisdom of the years he had been trough.

Ace nodded, pressing his lips nervously and placing a hand over his belly where a baby was forming. He had to be greatful for what he have, his little brother Luffy and the new brothers he made when he joined the Whitebeards and of course, Marco… That made him react inmediatly. 

-Oh god, I’ve been out for too long. –He said and stood in one jump from the chair.

-Someone to worry about? –Anduin asked, rising from his chair too as Ace ran right to the door.

-Yes! My… my commander is gonna kill me –Ace doubted who Marco was for him. Was he his boyfriend? Husband? Just his friend? But whoever Marco was for him, he needed to go back to the house as soon as possible before Marco found him hanging around happily in the forest. 

-Oh well, I guess there’s nothing I can do to help you. 

-Don’t worry. Thanks for the tea. It’s been a pleasure. 

-The pleasure is mine, Ace. Be careful out there. –Anduin acompanied Ace to the door and saw him out.

It was rare for Anduin to find someone in that part of the forest, his cabin was far apart from the town and he lived there because it was peaceful and he enjoyed loneliness ever since his son had die. Ace was like his son, at least in spirit, that warm feeling and the braveness the younger seemed to have to confront the world and grab his freedom. He hoped the best for him and once Ace was out of his view, he rised his eyes to the sky and saw a beautiful bird covered in what it look like blue and gold flames. The legend of the phoenix protecting that island always made childrens smile, even his son loved the story when he was a kid. Anduin smiled, that day was a good day for him and his memories. 

Ace ran his way back inside the forest, taking the natural path he followed at first and once inside and in the right way, he slowed down his steps and started walking calmly. The sun was above still so there was plenty of light. At least this time he felt more relaxed, the walking and his encounter with Anduin made his day more easy than the others, something that Marco wasn’t able to uderstand. Surely at home he was going to recieve a big treat for his running away but at least it was worth it for him. 

As he walked down the path, he realized that something was different. Ace took a different path inside the forest without noticing at first, but now the forest was becoming more dense and dark so he stopped along the way, looking behind and to the sides tyring to recognize something familiar but nothing looked familiar for him, everything was the same in the forest so he couldn’t tell.   
-Maybe I should go back to the shore and walk down from there… -He told himself, not worry at all, just confused. At the same time his stomach growled hungry. Since he ran away from the house he only had soup, bread, tea and nothing else, so it was moment for his stomach to claim some food, at least this time his narcolpesy was calmed and he didn’t feel tired so it was a good sign and he better go back soon or he could have a bigger problem if his narcolepsy go triggered by his hunger. 

He took steps back and begun to walk the same way he took so he could go back to the shore and try to find his way back to the house as soon as possible without any trouble in the middle.   
But troubles are often near him, just a few steps from where he was and he found himself in front of a freaking beast. Nothing unusual, actually he just jumped by the sudden realization but not in fear. It was like a reptille, but giant, standing in his back legs and supported by his big tail. The “thing” was Licking his mouth with his horrendous tongue, his teeth, sharp and large were mocking him in what it look like a smile of a beast who found a piece of meat to eat. 

-Oh freaking god… You just scared me to death shitty beast. –Ace tapped his chest like he was having a heart attack or something. –Well, it’s time to move on, get out of my way or I’ll make a reptille grill and you won’t like it. 

The beast didn’t seem to understand what it was getting into it and Ace didn’t want to lose his time with the animal so he took a step forward and the beast attacked him in mere seconds, openning his mouth to digg his teeths in Ace but the second commander was prepared for everything so it didn’t took long for Ace to finish his battle with his famous “fire fist”. 

-What did I told you? –He said once his victim fell on the ground death. Maybe it was a little too much for one beast, but he wasn’t going to put himself in danger for being stubborn wanting to fight the beast with bare fists. He had a baby to protect in his belly so he wasn’t going to do anything stupid.

His fire atracted not just Marco who was over flying the zone searching for Ace, if not some other beast too. Two more of the same specie of reptille were attracted by the fire and the smell of meat being burn and even if Ace tried to consume the fire so it wasn’t too much of a deal later, it already made a column of smoke and a mess he couldn’t deal with. 

-Oh come on! You two want to be burn like his friend? –He said like the animals could understand him but he knew that those beast were about to attack him and he would need to burn something more.  
He ignited his hand, but the beast weren’t backing up so the battle was set. The reptilles moved carefully, taking different sides to attack Ace in an open field. Those were animals who were used to hunt, but he was a hunter too so he knew the pattern of movements, he could see how they were going to attack him but they wouldn’t win. When he was a child he fought by his own with beast like those, now he was older and stronger, he could deal with it. 

Marco almost had a heart attack (again) when he saw Ace trying to fight two reptilles. He was so going to have a conversation with Ace about that later. His Phoenix form alerted Ace who was about to attack his two opponents. 

-Marco! –Ace screamed, happy to see the Phoenix even if he knew pretty well that the commander will ground him into the next year. 

One of the beast attacked Ace in his distraction, but Ace didn’t hesitate a bit when he jumped impulsed by his own flames and rising his fist, he did what was more easy and quick for that battle, he burned the reptille with his fire fist again, not wanting to do any more complicated that could risk his own safety. He flinched when he fell in safe ground, his belly felt like someone had punched him right there and he covered with his arms around his stomach, bending forward and trying to ease his pain. 

Marco took the other reptille and finished with him with just one attack. He didn’t need the haki, really, but he wasn’t going to discuss that. Once he landed, watching Ace’s current state he ran right to his side. 

-What’s wrong Ace?

-I don’t know… it hurts. 

-Come on, we have to go back to the house. –Marco took Ace on his arms with and easy motion without even a sight of difficulty and Ace, still in pain, left Marco do as he pleased without arguing against him.   
Far in the distance Jozu and Izou were running towards Marco and Ace, they saw the fire and the smoke so it wasn’t difficult to imagine who was responsible for it. They followed the fire and sooner than later they found Marco and Ace. The younger one was in Marco’s arms, resting his head on his shoulder, hiding his face.

-What happened? –Izou asked inmediately –is it the baby? What’s wrong?

-I don’t know, we need to go back to the house soon. 

-What baby? –Jozu asked, rising his left eyebrow in confusion.

-I’ll explain you later. Let’s go. 

Jozu wasn’t someone who sniffed in other bussiness so often, hell, he had never do that because it wasn’t his call. But this time, a problem with the words “Ace my little brother” and “baby” made something in him felt suspicious and worried. 

He kept away any danger that could be around in the way to the house, with the scandal they did once Marco found Ace wasn’t in the house, it was not a big surprise to see everyone outside of the front door waiting for their return. Everyone wanted to know what was happening with Ace and why suddenly Marco was acting overprotector with their second commander. 

Thatch felt some relieve when he saw Marco, but inmediately felt worry to see Ace in his arms. 

-Haruta, go to find the doctors! Now! –Thatch told him and went directly to Izou and the others.

-O-ok, ok! –Haruta didn’t hesitate running all the way to the town. 

-I’ll go with you. –Vista offered and both of them disappeared in searching of the doctors. 

-Something is wrong? –He asked –Is it the baby? 

-We don’t know. –Izou said. 

-What baby? –Namur and Rakuyu asked at the same time, confused as Jozu who was starting to wonder what they were hiding about Ace’s health problems. 

-We’ll tell you later. –Izou promised, but Marco didn’t say anything, he only entered in the house, going directly to his room and leaving everyone behind.


	9. Truths that need to be told.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back, as I promised I'm taking my proper time to write so I can update at least every week. I hope you like the chapter and I see you next time! enjoy! :)

 Ace’s pain resulted in just too much effort. Doctors told them it wasn’t something to worry too much, but insisted on rest and not many stressfull activities like using his powers or fighting gigantic reptilles just for fun. Ace, after all, was a strong person and some rest was all he needed to be back on his feet. That and food too because he was starving.

His brothers stood out of the room waiting for some answers and, of course, waiting for a final explanation that never came from the doctors because those assholes weren’t giving any information and even Jozu was becoming tired of all the secretness around Ace. Haruta and Vista joined the third commander in his complain, claiming for an explanation too, after the sudden attack Marco had that morning during breakfast and the Word “baby” being mentioned more times they would like it.

Finally Izou came out of the room after having an argument with Ace and Marco for the last time. He felt more relaxed about Ace’s situation but finding all his brothers outside of the room made him stop suddenly.

-Why are all you here? –He asked, feeling his stomach complain in distress.

-We need answers –Jozu said, he was with his arms crossed, the expression in his face was the one with the “I’m not going to wait for answers any longer” logo. Izou sighed.

-Yes, I know you all need answer, specially since what happened today, but those answer will come from Marco and Ace.

-You know what’s going on, why don’t you tell us? –Namur exclaimed.

-Well, if I tell you something Marco’s gonna kill me. So you better wait for him to tell you something. You all know how is he.

-Is Ace in danger? –Haruta asked and everyone kept silence, Izou stared at them with his eyebrows frowned and then smiled with tireness.

-Ace is ok. His situation is… is something complicated and you’ll have to wait for him to tell you about it.

-Enough Izou… -Marco came out of the room, he looked tired but at the same time relieved. –Today in dinner will tell you what’s going on with Ace and his health. Call pops for dinner too and Thatch –Marco pointed to the cook –Be prepared, Ace needs… he needs something to calm down the… the… well, you know.

-Cravings… –Thatch said with a smirk and Marco nodded.

-I promise you guys, Ace is fine, but we’ll tell you more about it tonight. He needs some rest but he appreciate all the concern.

-You could have say it and we wouldn’t be this worried, Marco. –Jozu stated and everyone nodded.

-Sorry? –Marco smiled but everyone seemed to be more at ease with his answers.

-We have to prepare for a party then? –Vista asked.

-You do party anyway, so it’s up to you. –With that said, Marco went back to the room, he wanted to be with Ace, rest a few moments and maybe talk with his fire brat in private without Izou yelling at them.

Namur and Haruta went to bring Whitebeard and the other commanders that were with him and Thatch started doing his plans for dinner that night. He and Izou knew about the good news and were more excited too have everyone knowing about it, after all, it was the first newborn in the crew and the first son of Marco, their first nephew or niece.

________________________________

-You should be in bed. –Marco said once he saw Ace standing in front of the window, a little breeze of wind was entering in the room, moving the courtains in a soft dance.

-Sea breeze calm my nerves… I’ve been caged here too long. –He answered, looking at Marco and resting in the Window’s frame.

-Is that why you scaped?

-I didn’t scape. Don’t be too dramatic. I just went to do a little sightseeing of the island, that’s all. –Ace excused himself, but by Marco’s look, the first commander wasn’t taking any excuse for granted.

-And you decided to fight two reptilles that could have hurt you in the way back?

-Three in fact… -Ace corrected, but then he realized it wasn’t a good idea by looking at Marco’s annoyed face –Point is, I was pretty fine. Nothing dangerous had crossed my path but then these gigantic reptilles came out of the nowhere and attacked me, I had to do something so I burned them to ashes.

-If you hadn’t scaped in first place you wouldn’t have been in that situation.

-I didn’t… well, yes, actually I scaped but it was because you were all over me being overprotecting and I was so tired of that. I tried to tell you, you just refused to listen to me for once. I’m not made of glass, Marco –Ace was starting to rise his voice, he was angry after all, not angry to punch the man in the face, but still –I’ve always been fine without anyone protecting me, ever since I was a kid I’ve been fine!

-This is not only about you now, Ace. It is about our baby too.

-I know! I’m not stupid. That’s why I tried to avoid any danger and that’s why I defeated those beast quickly and safe because I wasn’t doing anything stupid to hurt my baby.

-You almost collapsed there! –Marco rised his voice too. He was so worried about what could happen with his baby and Ace that knowing he could have hurted himself because of his powers, that made him aware of how vulnerable Ace was at the moment.

-I didn’t know I could hurt myself by using my powers, the doctors never said anything about it! –Ace paced in the room, pressing his arms against his body like he was protecting himself. -

-Look, Ace… I know you feel like I’m overprotecting you, but I’m… I’m so afraid that something… somehow happens to you. And Izou is not helping, telling me all those things…

-You need to talk to me, Marco. I’m not a kid anymore, I know you think I’m a little reckless, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to put my baby in danger. You were the one who was putting stress on me and the one who was making me feel like and useless idiot and I’m not. –Ace rage was slowing down, knowing about Marco’s thought made him feel a little guilty, but he wasn’t going to give in so easily, he had his own reasons too.

-I’m sorry, Ace… I.. I don’t know what to tell you I just was… I was scared. –That was the first time Ace saw Marco with that worried look in his eyes, it was like all his walls were down so Ace could see his true self and it wasn’t something good. Marco was never afraid, he was strong and brave, always in control of his emotions not like him. Ace hugged him, holding Marco close to him. Embracing him with his warm body.

-I’m ok… Nothing is gonna happen to me, I’m here with you, Marco. Me and our baby… I know how to take care of myself and I know you’re concerned about me, but caging me in a room is not going to help, you know how I am…

Marco did the same as Ace and hugged him close. He was losing control of himself and he knew it, that didn’t mean he could do something to ease down his fears, it was a natural reaction on him. Everything was like a rollercoaster ever since they knew about the baby.

-I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was doing that to you…

-Stop saying that, you’re acting like an old man, old man. –Ace replicated but he had a soft smile on his lips after all.

-If you wasn’t misbehaving like the brat you are I wouldn’t been acting like an old man, you fire brat. –He surely had a problem with his age, something he wasn’t going to tell Ace about it, but it still haunt him from time to time, so he decided to take that matter, put it in a box and throw it away for now. 

-Shut up, pigeon… -Ace frowned and then kissed Marco, nothing to passionate, just a sloppy Kiss with love. They only had those kind of moments when they were alone or after a fight, and they fought a lot, it wasn’t something they couldn’t get over because they loved each other with the passion of two powerful flames.

-Are you ready to tell everyone about the baby?

-Do I have to do it?

-You’re not doing it alone.

-I’m the one who’s pregnant, not you.

-Everyone will know I’m the father, I’m pretty sure about that.

-Call yourself a dad, old man. You’ll look like my baby’s grandpa.

-Ace… shut up before I burn your ass.

-You can’t fight fire with fire. –Ace smirked, winking at Marco after going back to bed, laying on it to take a nap as his narcolepsy was making him dizzy, or maybe it was his pregnancy, he felt tired almost all the time.

-If you wouldn't be pregnant I could kick your ass

-If I wouldn't be pregnant you would be fucking me in this bed and not complaining about anything, old man.

-I can fuck you right now, doctors said it wasn’t dangerous at all…

-Well then, what are you waiting for?

Marco narrowed his eyes like he was doubting about the sudden proposal and Ace looked at him with a mischievous look, his lips held a soft but temptation smile.

________________________________

Dinner was served before everyone made it to the dinning hall, Thatch and his helpers made the best to cook their best plates and, of course, he made an special menú for Ace who was still having problems with the nausea and the cravings. Whitebeard got there first, taking sit in the principal chair which was specially made for him and then the other commanders were coming to the hall and taking sit, chatting about everything and waiting for the others. It was in respect after all, they always waited for everyone so they could start eating together and Thatch said it was a special day so they waited patiently.

Whitebeard was sipping his favorite sake, listenning to Jozu who was telling him about the adventure of that morning with Ace and two or three possibly reptilles who were burned by Ace and Marco. The old man knew about what happened, the short version, the doctors told him about Ace’s health and that was all, that’s why he wanted to hear the full version of the story behind Ace’s scape. His son was a reckless guy but after all he was a free spirit and he was safe so he didn’t worry too much.

Marco and Ace made it to the dinning hall last, Izou were with them and they took sits, Izou took his, aside Thatch, and Marco with Ace took sit aside Whitebeard. Ace made a face to what was in front of him, his dinner smelled weird and since his senses were to high, he noticed everything with more force than before.

-You look a little pale, Ace –Jozu stated and everyone looked at him, he just smiled.

-I know… It’s weird but I’m fine…

No one wanted to push the news and the answers they needed know, at least, that his brother was fine.

Marco pressed his hand gently on Ace’s hand, it was about time for them to tell the big news.

-It’s weird what I’m going to say, guys… -Ace took a large breathe as everyone looked at him expectant, he was feeling nervous to say what he was about to say –My health haven’t been fine in these past days and everyone knows about it… But I’m not sick… -His voice trembled and Whitebeard put a hand on Ace’s shoulder to encourage him.

-I... I am pregnant… that’s why Marco and Izou have been acting so weird.. –Izou gave him a look and he smiled nervously –And that’s why I’ve been so sick all this time, is all about the pregnancy…

It took a moment for realization to hit everyone.

-What? –Vista had a weird look on his face as well as everyone.

-You’re what? –Haruta said.

-How is that possible? –Namur continued.

-Well, that explain a lot why the Word “baby” was mentioned countless times. –Jozu said, taking the news with calm.

Whitebeard laughed with joy while Ace was craking up because of his nerves.

-It was about damn time, Marco! I don’t know how it’s possible, but we’re going to be uncles! –Fossa said and then laughed with the same joy as Whitebeard

\- Cheers for the new addition to this family! –Thatch raised his glass and all his brothers imited him, cheering and screaming and starting a party Ace wasn’t expecting at all. They looked so happy about the news, excited about a new baby in the family and Whitebeard was the one who was most excited about it because it will be his first grandchild and he looked so proud to say it out loud.

-See, what I told you? –Marco murmured on his ear and he smiled softly, letting his nerves go away and he nodded.

-Shut up! My nephew is gonna be the most beautiful baby in the entire world! –Izou fighted against Rakuyu who was saying about the baby having Marco’s face.

-Hey… what’s the problem, is my child after all –Marco defended himself once he Heard the argument.

-Sorry, Marco. But I prefer my nephew or niece have the beautiful freckles Ace has, than your face.

-Fuck you, Izou. –Marco turned his eyes, dropping the matter because fighting against Izou was nearly impossible.

No one stopped, the party went on at the scream of “Bring beer to celebrate!”. Ace wasn’t allowed to drink beer, but still he enjoyed his family, not too much his dinner that needed to be changed three times because of his nausea, but the warm that growed inside his chest because the overhelming positive response of his pregnancy was everything he needed to feel loved  and happy.


End file.
